Against the Gods
Story The gang sails through the Sea of Monsters, approaching a narrow pass with whirlpools and jagged rocks in it. Eirene: There it is. The Clashing Rocks. The second way into and out of the Sea of Monsters. Rook: It will be difficult to navigate through. John: How hard can it be? (The boat rocks, as they barely miss a rock. The currents take them towards another one. Rook pushes them away, but they are caught in the vortex.) Oh, that hard. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Xylofreeze: Xylofreeze! (Xylofreeze uses his telekinetic powers to lift their boat out of the water, floating over the rocks. He then flies the ship forward, and they go over the Clashing Rocks. They go through a flash of light, the sea becoming a clear blue.) Eirene: We made it. (Xylofreeze lowers the ship back to the water, and reverts.) John: Finally! We made it out! Rook: Don’t celebrate yet. Look! (They look forward, seeing a fleet of warships, waiting for them. On their sails were drawings of a boar.) The symbol of Ares. Eirene: And what’s worse, we’re still at sea. We are still in Poseidon’s territory. (The warships all prepare flaming arrows.) John: That doesn’t look good. Gather round, guys. (Eirene and Rook come in closer.) Andata! (The group glows, and teleports away. The archers fire their arrows, hitting and burning the boat down.) End Scene John, Eirene and Rook teleport onto land. John goes down into the hurdle position, upset about something. Eirene: John? Are you? (John stands up, yelling at the sky.) John: LEMME TELL YA’ SOMETHIN’, GODS ON OLYMPUS! I AM NOT GOING TO BE A HERO THAT YOU CAN MANIPULATE! BUT UNTIL I GAIN THE ABILITY TO GO BACK TO MY OWN TIME, YOU CAN BET THAT I’LL SAVE YOUR BEHINDS. I DO NOT SERVE ANYONE, BUT I WILL HELP EVERYONE WHO NEEDS IT! (John falls onto his back afterwards, panting.) Whew! That felt good. Eirene: Are you insane?! John: Yes. But for other reasons. Eirene: Insulting the gods is the last thing you want to do. Haven’t you ever read stories of Greece?! It never ends well for the hero! Take Heracles. He was tortured his whole life, then he dies tormented. This won’t end well for you! John: Oh. Well, if the gods are going to try and kill me, then maybe it’s best if you guys don’t travel with me. Rook: I am staying. (John and Eirene look at him.) John: You didn’t even consider it. Rook: You are the first person to accept me as a person instead of a monster. I am thankful, and I have enjoyed our travels together. If you will allow it, I’d wish to stay. John: Thanks Rook. Eirene? Eirene: You know what? No. I am not going to trudge around Greece, waiting for you to make the mistake that will allow the gods to kill you! I just can’t. Goodbye John, herald of the gods. (Eirene then runs off, into the distance.) Rook: Eirene! John: Let her go. Let her burn off some steam. End Scene Eirene finally stops running, panting after her run. She turns back, seeing no one in sight. Eirene: He, he didn’t chase after me? Idiot! (She sits down on a rock, starting to cry.) I wanted you to stay. I wanted you to chase after me. (Then, she hears a bleat, and turns, startled. She sees a goat on two legs, resembling Goat Foo, staring at her, preparing to charge forward.) A satyr?! The satyr charges at her, and Eirene runs away. The satyr keeps up, and jumps, landing in front of her. Eirene screams, and pulls out her knife, going to stab it. The satyr dodges, and knocks the knife out of her hand. It then pins her down to the ground. Eirene: No! Get off! JOHN! (Then, a lightning bolt flies across the field, hitting the satyr, knocking it off her. Eirene sits up, and sees AmpFibian flying towards her. He lands beside her.) AmpFibian: You alright? (Eirene nods, speechless.) Eirene: That’s, Zeus’ power. (The satyr gets up, bleating.) AmpFibian: What is that thing? Eirene: Satyr. They prey on young, innocent girls. AmpFibian: It looks like Goat Foo. (The satyr charges forward, and AmpFibian extends his tentacles, catching it.) Omnitrix! Scan mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, scanning the satyr.) Omnitrix: DNA sample obtained. AmpFibian: Good. Time to finish this. (AmpFibian releases lightning, electrocuting the satyr, turning it to gold dust. The dust falls to the ground, and a bud comes out of the ground.) Eirene: It’s a nature spirit. So when destroyed, they become a plant. (AmpFibian reverts.) John: That’s weird. (Eirene then runs at him, hugging him tightly. Before he can react, Eirene kisses him.) Eirene: I love you. Ever since we've met, I've felt this way. I don’t want you to leave or die. I want you to stay here, with me. John: (Returning the hug) You know that can’t happen. I will have to return to my time eventually. Eirene: I know. Curse Aphrodite. John: The love goddess? Eirene: Yes. She’s the one that causes one to fall in love with someone. She’s forced me to fall in love with you. But I am not upset about it. I accept it. John: I’m sorry you got involved in this. But I will protect you. Sometime later, Rook catches up to them. They are both sitting on a rock. Rook: Did I miss anything? John: No. Nothing at all. Come on. Let’s keep moving. Only a matter of time before we are dragged into something else. Characters *John Spacewalker *Eirene *Rook Villains *Warships *Satyr Aliens *Xylofreeze *AmpFibian (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Goat Foo Trivia *Eirene is in love with John, though she blames Aphrodite, goddess of love. *The group leaves the Sea of Monsters, and returns to the mainland. *AmpFibian is the alien based off Zeus, king of the gods. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc